Closeted
by Morris-the-Cat
Summary: After searching for the TARDIS, Jack is letting his passions lead him, but will the Doctor comply? JackxTen, MM, yaoi, oral, Anal, Bondage, NonCon, One shot


I do not own the characters within this fanfic. If I did, you and even I would probably not want to watch Doctor Who(property of the BBC) anymore. However the story belongs to me.

WARNING!: This story has explicit guy on guy action. You have been warned. As this is my very first fanfic (ever) constructive criticism is apreciated. If you're just going to flame, then GTFO. Now let's begin the hawtness. :D

--Closeted--

Captain Jack Harkness paused before opening the door to that familiar little blue box. He looked in to see the fleshy gold interior. He let out the breath he'd been holding. He'd found it; the TARDIS. Jack straightened his coat and stepped in.

"Doctor?" he asked.

He was greeted by a strange voice, "Jack!" it said, "Shut the door!" It had a twinge of a Scottish accent. "Raised in a barn...", it muttered.

Jack peaked around the console that was hiding the speaker from view. He was greeted by a small, thin burnette stretched out over the console, all the more accented by the pin stripped suit he was sporting. _Nice._ The Doctor swung a leg onto the console and toed a lever with his converse. _Quite the contortionist._ Jack drank it all in. He was gonna save this for later.

The Doctor could feel Jack's gaze pouring over him. It made him shudder. He reached out over his leg to spin a dial but couldn't reach it without releasing the other lever. Jack's eyes were starting to get uncomfortable.

"Come on, I need your help." He said to Jack. Jack snapped back to reality and the Doctor slid his leg off the console. "Hold that. Move that up. Spin that counter clockwise. Counter clockwise!"

Jack rushed to keep up with the Doctor's commands and the Doctor was determined to keep it that way. Some of what Jack was doing was just dimming lights and opening doors, but the more Jack followed fruitless orders, the less time he spent staring at the Doctor. The thought sent a chill down his spine. Besides, he was certainly not a free show.

The TARDIS groaned and came to life. The familiar hum put a smile on the Doctor's face. "There we are." He said. His smiled, however, faded as he caught Jack's eyes on him. "Was there something you wanted?" He asked.

"Well, as a Matter a fact..." Said Jack smiling.

"No." said the Doctor.

"Oh, come on! I-" Insisted Jack.

"I'm well aware of what your capable of." Said the Doctor, walking pass him with a tangle of wires.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't even-" argued Jack.

"No, Jack!" the Doctor yelled.

"Why not?" shouted Jack.

The Doctor just stared at him and gave him a why-do-you-think look which Jack must have miss read as "silence is consent."

Jack stepped forward blocking the doctor in between him and the console. He reached toward the Doctor and and fingered his tie. The Doctor glared at him.

"Jack." He said.

"I like the new you." said Jack. He leaned in toward the Doctor and skillfully undid his tie in one motion. Jack breathed on his lips and rolled them together. The Doctor stretched away from him and tried to pull his hands up only to find that they'd been tied behind his back.

The Doctor looked up at Jack, "Ja-" He was interrupted another hot rolling kiss. The Doctor leaned back away from Jack and Jack stepped forward and forced his legs apart with a knee. Jack undid his blazer and slipped a hand under his shirt, unbuttoning as he messaged upward. He responded to the Doctor's gasps by kissing lower and lower on his neck.

Jack had seen the Doctor afraid before. He'd only seen him when he was afraid for someone else and that was heartbreaking, but seeing the Doctor afraid for himself. That was kinda hot.

Jack nibbled at his collar bone as he slid the Doctor's shirt and jacket as far down his arms as he could. He slid his arm around the Doctors waist. Jack picked him up and held him to him as he carried him to the bedroom. Jack could feel the Doctors hearts thundering against he still clothed chest. As he walked he juggled the time lord and shimmied out of his clothing; dropping it on the floor as he went.

Jack set the Doctor down gently on the bed. He kissed and licked down his chest while tugging at the Doctor's pants. He sucked and nipped his little pink nipple while running a finger up the Doctor's length. The Doctor arched his back and moaned deeply. Jack smiled and stared at him. He had his eyes squeezed shut, mouth agape and an invigorating blush. He reached down and slipped a finger under his waistband.

The Doctor's eyes flew open and Jack felt his breath knocked from him as the Doctor kicked him off. Jack stumbled backward and slammed into the wall. He looked up to see the Doctor flexing his chest and arms, trying to break out of his bonds. Jack coughed and smirked at him. _Okay. Let's take it slow._

"Untie me!" the Doctor commanded sitting up on his knees.

Jack moved like lighting. He untied the tie, slid off the Doctor's coat and shirt and threw them to the floor. He snatched the doctor's arms as they reached for him and tied them to the headboard. The Time Lord struggled against the tether and eventually settled for glaring at Jack who wasted no time enjoying his quarry as much as possible.

He lightly ran his fingers over the Doctor's ribs. He shivered at the light touch despite himself and gasped when Jack pinched his hardening nipples. Jack swirled his tongue around the other and continued his light fingered assault with his free hand.

Quickly, Jack unbuttoned the Doctor's pants and unzipped them. He maintained the attention to his chest hoping to avoid another kick. It totally ruined the mood and, if he did it again, Jack jokingly thought about raping him. Since, that wasn't what he was doing now. _You can't rape the willing._

He pulled off the doctor's pants and set about messaging the Time Lord's stiffening cock through his boxers. He sat to the side and leaned on the Doctor's chest. His back arched and he thrust against Jack's hand while uttering a moan. Jack slipped a finger into his boxers and ran it from tail to tip. He pulled down the Doctor's boxers and wiped up the precum that was already running down his slit. _For such a small guy, he has a big penis._

Jack exhaled on the Doctor's head and took him all in. Jack held the Doctor's hips fast as he bucked and emitted a strangled cry. Jack plunged up and down the impressive length, his skillful tongue accenting every motion. He heard a ripping nose and soon the doctors hands were twisted in his hair. With every motion from Jack, a cry from the Doctor.

Soon, the Doctor Arched over him, "Jack!" He bit his fist to hold back his lustful groan.

Jack did his best to swallow the waves of semen coming from the Doctor with only a little bit spilling down his chin. He put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. The doctor didn't notice. He already had his eyes closed and had rolled onto his stomach. He propped himself up a little with his legs. It had been a long time sine he'd done that and his groin was a little sore.

Jack edged and leaned over him. He grabbed the Doctor's cheeks and lowered his face. The Doctor felt Jack's breath and laid out straight. He winced from the unwelcome pressure to his front. The Time Lord was spent... or so he thought.

Jack was kissing his thighs and buttocks. He already felt twitches in his nether regions. Jack slowly pulled the Doctor back up and resumed licking with one hand teasing the Doctor's heavy cock. He didn't fight too much. He was remembering a few experiments he'd done with a friend and he bet his screwdriver it would be a hundred times better with Jack.

He inserted a finger and began stretching the time lord out. Jack thrust with an another finger and scissored and swirled inside the Doctor. Soon, he was able to spread three fingers with an acceptable amount of grunts from the Doctor.

Jack pressed his head to the Doctor's hole. He pushed inside the Doctor's tight entrance slowly allowing him to adjust. The Doctor cried out into his pillow. It hurt. Jack was much bigger then he thought and this was taking too long. Once Jack was passed the flexing muscle ring, the Doctor pushed back, driving Jack into him. Jack moaned from the sudden tightness that enveloped his throbbing cock. The Doctor bit his pillow to muffle his scream. That had hurt a lot more then the he had anticipated, but it was better then the slow, ever increasing pain he felt before.

After a while, the Doctor's contractions slowed and Jack began rhythmically moving in and out of him. He circled his hips until the doctor made a deep, raw noise. Jack's sure fire aim hit again and again, making the Doctor's knees started to shake. Jack held him up with one hand and pumped his weeping cock with the other.

The Doctor rocked his hips against Jack and pushed himself back into him. Jack moved at full speed, clutching the Doctor's slick body. Their moans blended. He kissed the Doctor's back. _Almost there._

Jack thrust into the Doctor and bit his shoulder as the Doctor arched away from him. Jack filled the Doctor's cavern with warm semen. Overcome with the sensation, the Doctor came all over the sheets. He collapsed onto the bed and Jack slid out of him.

Jack pulled the bedding off the bed and put it on the floor. He flipped the Doctor over and licked the seed off his stomach, thighs and buttocks.

"The blankets are in the closet," muttered the Doctor. "Second shelf, third section, fifth drawer down."

"For a 'straight' guy," said Jack. "you have an impressive closet."

The Doctor just laughed.

--END--


End file.
